Truth or Dare
by LoveLikeDestiel
Summary: NaruSasu Life is full of games will one game change everything? Today wasn't a good day. My house was flooded and I can't return for three days. Three days that will be spent over at Naruto's house. Will a simple game change everything I've ever known?


**A/N: NEW STORY :D NARUSASU WILL HAVE SMEX SCENE JUST WAIT A MIN :3**

Today wasn't a good day. I could tell from the dream I was having. It was the dream where everyone dies because I couldn't protect them. I wake up to a soaked bed. _I didn't piss myself did I? _I think before i place my foot on the floor. _No, I didn't. _I realize. My whole house had flooded. It seems that a pipe had busted late in the night. I grab my clothes from the hamper (which were soaked as well.) And slip on some shorts over my wet underwear. I put on my sandals and make my way to the plumbers.

"3 DAYS!" I yell at the plumber. "What the Hell am I supposed to do till then?"

"Stay with a friend? Look it is going to be 3 days whether you like it or not." He argues. I pout and leave the annoying man. By time I made it to our meeting spot I was late, but not as late as Kakashi-sensei.

"YOU'RE LA- OH SHIT! YOU'RE SOADKED! The fuck happened?" Naruto says with surprise.

"My house flooded..." I answer with a frown. Naruto points to the garbage bag in my hand. "My clothes. Wet too." I sigh. Naruto and I ignore the drooling pink thing. I shiver when the wind blew. _It's cold. _I pout to myself. Naruto takes off his jacket and I silently curse his tolerance of the cold wind. I close my eyes shivering and then feel something warm envelope me.

"You're not wearing a shirt and you're soaked to the bone. Not a good combo." He says to me, his voice filled with concern. I try to refuse it, but Naruto wouldn't let me. "It will keep you from catching a cold, and you know you have a shitty immune system. Not to mention it will keep you from being raped by Sakura-chan." I sigh. _He has a point. _I give in and zip the jacket up around me. _Orange is so ugly. _I scowl. Kakashi-sensei finally appears.

"Nothing today, Ja" He says not lifting his eyes from his book. He was gone just as quick as he had appeared. Sakura was finally back to her senses since I covered my chest.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?" She asks me.

"Pipe burst." I answer plainly.

"How long will it take to fix it?" She asks in her annoying voice.

"3 Days." I answer through grit teeth. I can hear Sakura 's brain begin to hum with an idea.

"You can sta-" She begins but is interrupted, thankfully, by Naruto.

"Stay with me, Teme. I have a washer and dryer so you can clean your clothes. There is plenty of room." Naruto says obviously trying to keep me away from Sakura.

"Hn." I say not giving an answer, but followed him back to his house. He grabbed my garbage bag of clothes and beckons me to come. We enter his house and I am a little shocked. It was dirty, not the shocking part, but it wasn't Naruto dirty, and that's the shocker. _Iruka-sensei must have cleaned, recently. _I note. I begin to pick up the trash littering the floor. "Give me your shorts and underwear." Naruto calls out from the laundry room. I take them off and shyly hand them to him. I was surprised, but glade at how long his torso was. His jacket covered my 'area'. Naruto hands me a pair of his underwear. I blush and grab them.

"Thanks?" I say confused.

"Put them on. They are clean." He says to fix my confusion. I turn around and put them on, blushing as I know that he can see my ass.

"I'll treat you to Ichiraku's after my clothes dry." I say giving him a silent thanks you. Naruto smiles his million dollar smile and I couldn't stop the small smile that formed on my lips. After an hour of nothing my clothes were in the dryer.

"Ne, Teme, let's play answers." He says to me.

"Answers? Is that even a game, Usuratonkachi?" I ask. He gives me a huff.

"Yea! We take turns asking questions and we answer them. The thing is you have to be 100% honest!" Naruto chirps.

"Why would I want to play that?" I ask with a little irritation in my voice.

"Because it allows you to get things off your chest. Not only that you get to hear some of my secrets in return. Everything that is said stays between us." Naruto says. I can tell he was sincere about it staying between us. I slowly nod and agree.

"But if I hear that you said anything I. WILL. KILL. YOU." I threaten. Naruto laughs.

"I'll go first! Hmmm. Ne, ne, what do you think of Sakura-chan? Remember you have to tell the truth." Naruto begins.

"Truthfully? I hate her." I say making Naruto's jaw drop. He gestures me to explain. I continue with a sigh. "She is so obnoxious. It's always 'SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNN~'" I say giving my impression of Sakura. "And her hair! Her hair is PINK! PINK! That's just messed up! Not to mention she's a CONSTANT BITCH!" I say venting. Naruto laughs. "So my turn?" I ask. Naruto nods. "What the fuck do you see in Sakura?" I ask making Naruto laugh some more.

"Pussy. If you keep ignoring her, she'll get desperate and eventually let me fuck her." He says as if I should have known. "Soo... What girls do you like? Could be love or girls you just wanna fuck." Naruto adds.

"None." I say plainly.

"What? What do you mean none?" Naruto yells.

"Tsk, tsk. Follow the rules Naruto. It's my turn." I say sticking out my tongue. "Is vag all you want from girls? Do you not actually LIKE one?" I ask.

"For now, yea, that's all I see. All the girls here are bitches. Or waaayyyy to wimpy." Naruto laughs. "So, Teme, I've been wondering... What is your sexual orientation? I mean I have never seen you look at a girl in a sexual way, EVER. My sexy no jutsu doesn't work on you either!" Naruto asks. It's the question I was dreading. For the longest time I didn't know. After that mission where I had to watch over a Prince a little older than me while everyone patrolled outside.

"You're hot." Nick says to me. Damn was he good looking. He had long white hair and lavender eyes. He creped over to me. I didn't understand why I allowed him to get so close. Once his tongue tasted my cheek everything got out of hand. We exchanged blowjobs and I learned that I am extremely sensitive.

"Truth?" I ask. Naruto nods. "You can never, NEVER, tell anyone." I warn. Naruto just nods again. "I-I-I-I IMKAY!" I say quickly. Naruto gives me a 'huh?' and I sigh. "I'm gay." Naruto jumps up real quick. I tense ready for ridicule.

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto yells. "You never look at girls! They are ALWAYS throwing themselves at you and you just ignore 'em!" Naruto continues.

"Shut up... What about you? I've caught you checking out my ass a few times!" I growl from embarrassment.

"I'm bi. My bad about your ass. You have a very nice ass! Has anyone ever gotten the courage to say that?" Naruto blushes, but smiles. I blush in return.

"No, not till you just did. Have you ever been told you have amazing blue eyes?" I blush

"No, no one has said that before. Who was your first kiss?" He asks blushing still.

"You. How about you?" I ask.

"You. Who was your second?" He asks me making me blush.

"You." I say to him.

"Me?" He asked confused. I then close the gap between us. Pressing my lips against his nervously. I half expected Naruto to toss me off. Instead he pressed back. The kiss lasted several min before we pulled back. "How about yours?" I ask smiling.

"You. Are you a virgin?" Naruto asks me.

"Yes." I answer.

"You won't be for long." He growls huskily.


End file.
